


Driving Me Crazy

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Pure Filth?, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, This is just my lame excuse of wanting to write pure filth with a little fluff, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Uber Driver Do Kyungsoo | D.O, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Jongin was so drunk, he hired an uber and got the best ride of his life.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 46
Kudos: 152





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there are tons of errors ahead as I haven't proofread this fic yet ;_; will check it later or anytime this week :)

Being in the corporate world for a year, Jongin feels content. He is well compensated, having more than enough of what he needs. He has a good apartment and a decent car and almost everything that he ever dreamt of since his college days. After spending all-nighters during his university life, he deserves every bit of this reward. He should be satisfied, right? However, deep down inside him, he knows something (or more of someone) is missing.

A boyfriend. Yes, that is missing. 

Because he spends his college days working and studying non-stop, he had no time to deal with serious relationships. He got some hook ups though, because he also needs to somehow release his tension from copious amounts of lessons and deadlines, not to mention dealing with shitty customers at the cafe he was working at before.

Jongin realized that he likes the same gender since he’s in his senior year in high school. Being in an all male school, he developed a few crushes with some of his schoolmates, but he just shrugged it off. He needs to finish his study with flying colors, that's what he promised his parents. Books before boys - he sticks to that motto.

After graduating, he immediately confessed to his parents and elder sister about his preference and they are all nothing but happy. They supported him when he finally admitted it and told him that they already knew about it, especially his mom. Thanks to her and her mother's instincts, she was able to tame his father from lashing out.

So he decided to be independent, saying he wants to explore right after getting accepted in the company he applied for and he was more than glad that they allowed him. After all, he had already fulfilled his promise.

"Jongin, what's taking you so long? Come on it's already seven." His annoying friend, Chanyeol, calls him from his living room. Chanyeol said he's going to take him to the new bar that just opened around the city, telling Jongin that he should relax a bit and get laid. Because seriously, it's been so long since his last hook up. For those past months, it's just him and his lube, a box of Kleenex, and his hands.

"I'm almost done, give me five minutes." Jongin tried his best to look good that night, not that he doesn't look handsome enough, no. Honestly, guys and girls have been drooling over him since college even if he's one of the geeks. 

He's tall and he had maintained his body perfectly, never missing a day to visit the gym. His tanned skin compliments him in all ways possible, and like what his other hookups told him, he was really molded by perfection.

But tonight is special so he decided to put on his new flannel button up and khaki pants, his gray hair neatly brushed up.

"Let's go, Chanyeol.”

**ლ**

  
Colorful, flashing bright lights, loud music and over-flowing drinks. People grinding at each other - touching and kneading. It's all enough to send Jongin in his current complete drunken state.

And after a few too many drinks, Jongin found himself inside one of the restroom cubicles, banging the guy he was dancing with a few minutes ago. The man was about the same height as Jongin - bending over in front of him. 

"Fuck…wh.. what's your name again?" Jongin moans while he moves on a fast pace, his member mercilessly digging on the unknown guy's hole, fucking him deep down his prostate. Hell he's been waiting to get laid for a few months now, name would be the last thing he would want to ask for his hook up.

"S..Sehun." The guy answered as he tried to hold on the door for balance.

"Shit Sehun, I'm.. I'm gonna come." He thrusts harder and harder, reaching for his climax. His hands gripping tightly on the stranger's waist as he releases his cum inside the condom.

He pulls out hastily, earning a moan from the other guy, and tugs the rubber out of his erection. He throws it on the trash bin after zipping his pants.

He was about to leave the cubicle when the guy grabs his wrist, attempting to kiss him on the lips but he easily nodges it. Like he's used to this reflex.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't kiss my hookups. It was great though, I had fun." He pats the guy's shoulder for empathy before he leaves the small room.

It was supposed to be fun. He was supposed to be relieved because after having no contact with anyone at all for the past months, he finally did it. But he still feels empty, like something is still missing. He is still yearning for more but he didn't even know what.

Jongin ended up booking an uber so he could go home. He's way too wasted to walk, let alone drive. He leaves Chanyeol in the bar who was busily flirting with someone he wasn't able to meet because he was just too dizzy.

He didn’t wait that long though, since the car was just on the other side of the block as he checked on the map. And after a minute or two, a black, fully tinted sedan stops in front of him. He checks the plate number indicated on his phone and immediately opens the passenger’s door when he saw the descriptions match.

“Good evening Jongin, buckle up.” The driver says, his voice was deep and smooth. If he didn't know how the application works, he would probably have a panic attack right now since the stranger knows his name. 

“O..Okay.” He responds as the seat belt lock clicks.

“Had a fun night, yeah?” The driver asks, a smirk visible on his lips. And there was something about the way he talks that makes Jongin curious. 

If he’s going to be honest, he’s a bit awkward in these kinds of situations. Talking to a total stranger about anything around their surroundings or what happened before he booked the ride is definitely not his style. Usually, he just pretends to sleep to avoid conversation, but this time, he wants to hear that voice more. Damn, he even wants to see that face.

Jongin opens his phone first, checking the name of the driver on the application before he replied, “Kyu.. Kyungsoo right? Y.. yeah. Got drunk actually.” He slurs since his mouth and mind can’t form coherent words that moment. 

The man didn't reply and just gave a little chuckle. Jongin hates how dark it was inside the car, he’s really dead serious and wants to see what the man looks like. The cap that the driver is wearing doesn’t help at all. He just wants to know if that low and dark voice which makes Jongin's knees tremble would match his imagination on how good that Kyungsoo guy looks.

He was a bit disappointed when they were only a few meters away from his place. The man didn't speak to him again and he didn’t get any chance to hear his beautiful laugh. Now, all he wishes is to get a glimpse of his face before dropping off or he’ll surely regret it in his lifetime. 

The car stops in front of his place and that’s his signal to unbuckle the belt. But to his surprise, the man rolled down the window and talked to him,

“So you live here ,Jongin?” He asks then finally, he faces Jongin. And he was thankful with the gleam of streetlights as he can now see the face of the driver with the most unique deep voice he had ever heard. 

Dark rounded eyes complemented by thick eyebrows, plump lips, skin - white and smooth. He was a perfection incorporated in a single human being. Jongin could feel his heart pounds inside his chest and he can’t explain why. He hadn't felt this before, not with anyone else. 

“Hey, Jongin?” The driver calls, quirking his eyebrows because damn, it really did take him minutes before he could reply. 

“Uh.. yes. This is my place.” He stares at Kyungsoo, not knowing what to do next and the driver didn’t even avoid his gaze as he stared back before a smirk slowly crippled on his lips.

“So, do you want me to open your door for you, pretty?”

Fuck. Jongin hastily unlocks the door and steps out of the car, murmuring a series of apologies to Kyungsoo because of course, it’s obvious that the next thing you would do when you reached your destination is to get out of the freaking car. It seems like Jongin's brain dropped dead that moment.

When he was already out and was on his way towards his apartment, he noticed on his periphery that the driver stepped out of the car but didn’t go anywhere near him. He was just there, standing, as if he was observing the place. 

Jongin was trying his best not to look back but then the stranger called him all of a sudden,

“Hey, Jongin."

He turns to look at Kyungsoo who was already staring at him.

"I think we’re going to meet again very soon.”

There were different kinds of emotions and questions that were running on his mind. Fear, because what was Kyungsoo even saying? _Is he going to stalk me from now on?_ Excitement, because somehow, he can see and talk to him again even if it's weird. He should not feel affection towards a mysterious stranger.

Words were lost in his mind and the next thing he knew, the driver with a perfect combination of physical attributes just drove away without even explaining what he meant earlier. Are they going to meet again? Because even though it may sound creepy, Jongin really wants that. 

Jongin was disappointed because he felt he lost an opportunity. He should've asked for his number, what the hell is he being shy for when he just literally fucked a random stranger from the bar earlier that night? 

He opens his phone and checked his booking history, taking a screenshot of the details for good measure and giving the driver a five-star rating. Well, at least he got a name, and he could start from that.

_Do Kyungsoo._

* * *

Jongin immediately slumps on his bed as he enters his apartment. He's tired and drunk and… and he's hard. He was already feeling this since that Kyungsoo guy talked to him. 

_“So, do you want me to open your door for you, pretty?"_

_Stop acting weird and think straight, loser._ He scolds himself. He should not be affected by the sound of that voice. Damn those perfect pairs of lips and eyes. He just had a good fuck back in the bar, he should be contented. 

At the end of the night, he decided to just take a quick shower and wash away all the dirty thoughts off of his mind about the driver and his beautiful plump lips. Maybe it’s just his post-orgasm talking to him. 

He comfortably settles himself on his bed as he dries his damp hair. But even after his shower, his mind is still thinking about that man. Maybe he should deal with it now since obviously, his crotch can't tame down either. Should he watch an adult movie and let himself come on his hands like usual? 

He opens his laptop and clicks one of the bookmarked sites on his browser, then he plays the latest video uploaded. His hands were resting on the garter of his boxers, ready to pull anytime but.. he doesn’t feel like doing it. As the video continues, his eyes automatically focus on the person resting on the mattress as he plays with himself using a toy. Then something clicked on his mind, like a light bulb was switched on. He finally found out how to deal with his current predicament.

_Penetration?_ He asked himself because never in his entire life did he bottom nor does he use any toy to satisfy himself. He was always the one in control and ever since he started engaging in sexual activities since college, he was satisfied to be the one who fucks, not the other way around. 

But after meeting Kyungsoo, he realized that for the first time, he hadn't imagined himself fucking the guy. He imagined himself resting on the mattress while Kyungsoo controls everything. _What the fuck?_

The thought of something that will be inserted in his tight hole sends shivers down his spine especially now that his member is still fully awake and erect. He strokes it a little in an up and down motion, the fabric of his boxers serves an additional friction. His hand travels down his balls, giving it a little squeeze before he experimentally brushes his middle finger on his rim and.. _Oh fuck, it feels good.  
_

He repeats the action, again and again, circling his rim in a sensual manner while his free hand grabs his member. He suddenly remembered the voice of the stranger from earlier, how smooth and low it was. Those round eyes that sparkled even in the dark. And with all the simulations combined with his imagination, it was enough for him to reach for the bottle of lube inside his drawer. He pulls his boxers down all the way down in one go and sits up straight on his bed, his head resting on the board., his knees bent to get better access to his hole. 

"Kyungsoo.." He moans repeatedly like a prayer as he slowly inserts his first digit, he could feel a slight burn on his clenched hole, his other hand stroking his member continuously. 

He felt like he still needs more then second finger came, fucking himself and jerking off at the same time. Jongin could only imagine the driver’s strong and veiny arms, holding him ever so slightly as he thrust deeper on his ring of muscle. 

"Fuck…" He gasps as he inserted his third finger, feeling full for the first time in his life. He didn't think he would like how it felt. 

He kept both ministrations at a fast pace as he tried to reach for his climax. Fucking himself with his right hand while he jerks off on his left. And with a few thrusts, he already felt he had reached his edge as he saw white. Thick liquid of his cum spurts on his abdomen and chest, his fingers continuing to dig deeper and deeper as he finished off.

The feeling was weird but great. Definitely great. And he's certain he is going to do this again soon. But not with anybody, no. He can't see himself being the one who receives. Not with some random hook ups, but to only one specific uber driver.

* * *

Jongin didn't tell anyone about his weekend escapade, not even with his best friend. And he did his best not to look too desperate so he tried to forget about the man who made him feel different.

It seems like all were going well and Jongin had moved on. Though he still uses the image and voice of that uber driver every time he touches himself, he was able to hold his emotions to contact Kyungsoo. 

He was interested in that man, very much so. That is why one Friday night, he chose to stay at home and rejected Chanyeol's offer for a night out saying he has _business_ to do. And by business he meant staying up until dawn to look for Kyungsoo's social media account. 

He tried to search different name combinations on instagram and he was disappointed as he wasn't able to find him.

 _Do Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo Do, Kyungsoo_Do, Kyungie Do_ (Jongin just found that name cute so he tried. There's nothing to lose anyway.) He had checked his notes and he was sure he already tried all possible combinations of names. All except the last user ID he wrote out of the drivers' initials. He hesitantly typed it on the search bar and to his surprise, one result was shown.

_dks_12_

The profile picture was a black poodle, cute and fluffy, as Jongin describes it. He likes puppies anyway, and he'll be more than happy if that user was really the man he was looking for. 

There was nothing but pictures of different places and foods and the cute poodle on the account. He scrolled and scrolled until he reached the first post. It was a picture of a man but his whole face was not shown, only the lower part where his lips and chin are exposed. 

Those plump and red and heart-shaped lips. He can never be wrong. It was him. It's his account.

Jongin was ecstatic, finally finding him after a week of being agitated. He zooms the image, staring and familiarizing himself with every line and curve. He was trying his best to be careful not to hit--

He accidentally pressed the like button.

"Fuck fuck fuck! No!" Jongin hisses, tapping the heart button again and again to 'unlike' the image as if it would help. He then checked when was the last time he posted and it was 4 weeks ago. Jongin could only hope that the man was not a social media person and didn't check his notification regularly. 

He immediately exits the app and locks his phone. At least, he can still see him (or pictures of his dogs or views or whatever), through social media. Jongin decided that he'll just make another account so he could follow the mysterious yet swoon worthy uber driver without looking like a creep.

* * *

Jongin got nothing to do next Saturday so he decided to go grocery shopping and general cleaning (if he's in the mood) later that day. 

He scans his kitchen cabinet, listing down the lacking supplies. From packed ramens and canned foods to juice pouch and cereals, he made sure not to forget anything. 

Honestly, he was just trying to get his mind off of Kyungsoo since he noticed that he’s been spending most of his time thinking about that guy. It’s been a week and he should’ve moved on by now, he’s not even one of his hook ups so he wondered why he is having a hard time dealing with him.

As he walked outside the door, he noticed that the truck for moving services was outside. He suddenly remembered that the landlady told him about the new guy that would occupy the apartment next to his. Jongin is not the kind that minds other’s business so he just ignored it before he went off and started with his plans for the day.

The sun had already set when Jongin arrived back to his apartment. Much to his surprise, there was already a car parked on his spot. It's unknown to him and it was his first time seeing the black Audi R8. He’s living in a decent neighborhood but not enough for people to drive cars as expensive as this.

“Who could be using this car in this damn neighborhood?” He went out to check if the driver was still inside but the windows were heavily tinted. He tried knocking a few times, checking if maybe someone was still there but no one answered him.

He tried calling his landlady to ask who was the one who used his parking space but she only told him that it’s probably the new guy and that he should ask the guy personally to move his car. 

Leaving him with no other choice, Jongin walked towards Unit 112, pressing the doorbell twice. 

He could already imagine the guy who lives there judging by his car and the way he parked it even if there’s a reserved signage on the space. Rude, arrogant, probably some spoiled brat who’s just getting money from his rich parents and chose to spend his overflowing money in a place like this instead of a hotel. 

He was so close to losing his patient since the guy was still not opening the door. When he was about to ring the bell again, the lock clicked and the door opened, a small gap enough for the man inside to check who the stranger was knocking on his house. 

“Um, Hi I’m Jongin and I live next door. Is that your car?” Jongin pointed out even if the small opening of the door was not enough for the man to sneak his head out.

  
“Yes, that’s mine.” The man answered nonchalantly. Jongin was right. He’s definitely arrogant, he should be opening the door by this time or at least introduce himself, too. That’s the most basic thing to do when greeting your neighbors. 

Jongin tried his best not to lash out on how rude the man is, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned to white. “Look, you’re occupying my parking space. Better talk to the landlady and ask her where you should park your car.” Even from the small space, Jongin saw how the man smirked, and it made his stomach churn.

“I know.” He replied, voice raspy and deep. Jongin thinks it's familiar but he pushes that idea aside, maybe it’s one of the moments where all he could think about is that certain uber driver. 

“You know? You mean you know that was my parking space?”

The man untangles the chain, finally opening his door. “No. I know that you are Jongin and that you live next to me.” 

Jongin rubbed his eyes in an attempt to see clearly, not trusting his poor vision in this dark of the night.

“K..Kyungsoo? W.. Why are you here?”

“I told you I’ll see you again soon, right? Well I guess, coincidences happen after all.” Kyungsoo walked past him and Jongin can’t believe that after thinking of the man for a week, he’ll be able to finally see him again. And not just that, they were neighbors. Jongin must’ve done something really good in his previous life for him to receive such surprise. 

“So, where do you think is the best place to park?” Kyungsoo asked when they were already outside the gate and that was only the time when Jongin noticed what the man was wearing, or in this case, what was he's _not_ wearing. Because Kyungsoo was standing in front of him with only his boxers on, hair still damp and a few droplets of water trickles down his neck. 

Jongin swallows hard, trying to keep his eyes away from the greatest distraction he had ever seen. “Y..You could park behind my car instead.”

* * *

“Oh shit, Kyungsoo..” Jongin moans as the man pounds him from behind mercilessly. 

“You like that, yeah? Your little hole leaking with my cum?” 

Jongin covered his mouth since there was nothing good coming out of it aside from curses and a train of Kyungsoo’s name.

_Ring._

“Don’t cover it Jongin, I want to hear you.”

_Ring._

Irritated, Jongin grabbed his phone on the table.

_Ring._

“What the hell just happened?” Jongin groans as he unlocked his phone. His alarm was buzzing throughout his empty room, meaning, everything was just a dream. Damn, now he’s hard and his boxers is leaking with pre-cum and the worst is - he’s alone. _  
_

What a way to start his monday. Good thing it’s only six in the morning and he still got a few minutes to relieve himself while he takes his shower.

For the rest of the weekend, Jongin did not attempt to come out from his unit, afraid he might get another encounter with the man he’s fantasizing with over the week. He should feel happy since he finally met him, however, how could he face him knowing that he’s the reason for Jongin's wet dreams? 

After his daily visit in the coffee shop near his office, Jongin started with his morning report. He is scheduled to present the latest update regarding the monthly deliverables of their company in the afternoon during their meeting. Usually, this kind of report takes him less than 2 hours to finish, but today, almost one hour has passed and he hasn't even finished a quarter of his presentation.

He tried his best to steer-clear his mind and to avoid thinking about his neighbor, however, there was a small voice inside his head that kept on reminding him about last Saturday’s incident.

“Mr. Kim, aren’t you going to take your lunch?” His assistant peeks his head on the door, checking on him since he hasn't come out of his office yet from the moment he clocked in around seven in the morning. 

“Is it noon already? I’ll spend my lunch outside. Thank you Baekhyun.”

Jongin gave his presentation a final glance before closing his laptop. He’s only halfway through it and the meeting will start at two. 

After contemplating on where he would spend his lunch, he decided to just grab some takeout and head back in his office to finish his task. He probably won’t get comfortable eating in a restaurant either if he’s worrying about something for his report. 

He tried to be as efficient as he can in the last 2 hours and luckily, he was able to wrap up everything. He grabbed his laptop and files that he’ll be needing throughout the presentation before he headed out towards the conference room.

“Baekhyun, please come with me to take down the minutes.” 

“Yes, Mr. Kim.” His secretary replied, immediately tailing behind him with his own laptop and tablet. 

They were in the middle of the meeting, Jongin explaining how they came up with .08% loss for the month. 

“Based on our sales, we’ve dropped mainly on--” 

Jongin paused when he heard a single notification from his phone. But being a professional employee that he is, he didn’t mind it too much.

“Sorry for that. As I was saying, we’ve dropped because--”

This time, he received a series of notifications and the attendees of the meeting, including his boss and other higher ups, were glaring at him. Afraid he might get reprimanded, he hastily pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it off before handing it over to his secretary. 

His presentation ended successfully even if he’s cursing inside his mind because probably, it must be Chanyeol again, sending him some useless memes during office hours.

When Jongin returned to his office, it was almost past five in the afternoon. After packing up his belongings, he gave his final instructions to Baekhyun so he could prepare the minutes of the meeting the next morning. 

“Mr. Kim, your phone.” Baekhyun called out when he passed by him in the office lounge. 

“Sorry, I almost forgot. Thanks. See you tomorrow.” 

The luxury car that was previously parked behind his parking space was not there anymore, Jongin noticed when he arrived home. Instead, a familiar black sedan was settled just right behind his spot. 

He’s been itching to ask Kyungsoo about anything and everything about him, however, he doesn't have the guts. He’s not usually this coward, most of the time, he was the first one to make his moves with his hook ups. He has no idea how the uber driver can change him and his preferences.

Jongin did his best not to make any noise as he reached his apartment. But then his neighbor’s door clicks and all Jongin wants to do is to run away as far and as fast as he can.

“Hey Jongin, just got out of work?” Kyungsoo walked towards him with a cigarette on his lips, starting to lit up the lighter on his hand.

“Y..Yes.”

He sucks on the stick and even if he exhales the smoke on the opposite side of Jongin, the latter can still somehow smell the nicotine mixed with Kyungsoo’s cologne. The combination of scents made Jongin feel dizzy.

“You haven’t received my personal message on your instagram account?” 

Jongin suddenly remembered that moment during their meeting. He hadn't opened his phone yet since that time. But a personal message on his social media account? How could he--

“Perhaps you haven’t seen it yet. I’ll just finish this one and tell me what you think about it.” Kyungsoo passed by him and he was still speechless. His eyes followed the man’s silhouette until he’s gone. 

Jongin breathed out finally. He didn’t notice he was holding his breath for too long since Kyungsoo suddenly approached him. 

As he entered his house, he immediately checked his phone, still having doubts if the uber driver really had sent him a message. 

_dks_12 started following you. 4hrs ago_   
_dks_12 has liked your photos. 4hrs ago_   
_dks_12 has sent you a message. 4hrs ago_

Jongin finally came upon the main reason why his phone dings non-stop earlier. Kyungsoo just clicked the like button on all of his posts, all those 532 pictures that Jongin had shared in his account, not a single post was skipped.

“How did he find my account?” Jongin scrolls on his direct messages to check what Kyungsoo was talking about earlier. 

**dks_12**  
hey neighbor, i need some help  
with my furnitures. can u help me?   
dinner’s on me, don’t worry.

Jongin’s chest started to pound just by the thought of him and Kyungsoo inside the latter’s house. He’s not sure if everything was just a dream since he was just imagining about this driver last week, how can he end up living just beside Jongin’s apartment? 

But all of the uncertainty inside his mind started to ebb when he heard a knock on the door followed by a call of his name. 

“Hey Jongin, are you in there? So what’s your answer?” Jongin wiped the droplets of sweat on his forehead and neck and quickly changed from polo and slacks to his casual shirt and board shorts. 

“I’ll be out in 5 minutes.” 

They’ve been lifting and moving things from all corners of the house. He noticed that all of Kyungsoo’s things are either black or grey, the style was also minimalist. At least he found something common about them.

  
Jongin didn’t fail to notice how Kyungsoo was perspiring. How the sweat seeps into his white shirt, how damp his hair is and how his Adam's apple bobs everytime he drinks from the water bottle to which Kyungsoo suddenly offered to him,

“You want to drink?” Jongin held his breath. He should not, by all means, accept the same bottle which Kyungsoo used but he’s thirsty. Thirsty in all ways possible.

“Th..Thanks.” He reached for the bottle, holding it tightly and placed it on his lips. And when Jongin started to drink, Kyungsoo fucking smirked.

He almost choked and made a weird sound from his lungs, good thing his hands moved fast, covering his mouth to avoid spitting any liquid (or nonsense). 

“I think let’s call it a day. Thanks for helping me out Jongin. What do you want for dinner?” Kyungsoo was already holding up his phone as he checked the flyers from the door of his fridge. 

“N..No it’s okay. You don’t have to. Besides, we’re neighbors now so we should help each other, right?” 

Kyungsoo eyes him but only for a split second before returning his attention to his phone. “If you won’t accept this then I might not ask for your help next time. Would you like that?” 

Jongin felt his limbs start to wobble, his strength slowly dissipating and he can’t understand why. The way the other man licks his lip right after asking him makes his stomach churn. A weird yet exciting feeling.

“Um, it’s not that but--”

“You okay with bibimbap? I guess that’s the fastest we could have. It'll be delivered within ten minutes.” 

Seems like he doesn’t have any choice anymore. “O..okay.” 

**ლ**

The next weekend came fast and Jongin, as usual, got invited again by Chanyeol for a night out. This time, Jongin did not decline.

“My dude is finally coming out of his cave.” Chanyeol cheers, his grin spreads widely on his face.

“Shut up, I just want some drinks then I’ll go home.”

“Why? You don’t want to--”

“I’m just not in the mood.”

  
The whole week right after his encounter with Kyungsoo was nothing but awkward. He was purposefully avoiding the man because he swears he’s about to lose his sanity every time he smiles at him. The only interaction he made was the brief greetings of ‘good morning’ and ‘good evening’ every time their paths crossed. Sometimes, he noticed that Kyungsoo wanted to say something but then Jongin would immediately turn around and leave just to avoid any further conversation.

So tonight, he plans to deal with his predicament and talk to his neighbor once he gets home from the party. Because a drunk Jongin is a talkative and honest Jongin and that explains it. He could never talk to the man about what he feels in his sober state.

It’s like their usual weekend night out, except that Jongin isn’t dancing and just plainly sitting in the bartender area, watching Chanyeol making out with the guy he met just a few minutes after entering _The Obsession._

The music was loud and lights were dim and blinking, helping Jongin get his preferred kind of high where he felt like he was floating with enough booze. 

Jongin relays his additional order of his drink when he felt a hand running on his shoulders then his arms. He catches the stranger’s hand when it almost reaches his crotch.

“Hey, what do you think you’re do--”

“Hey to you too, Jongin.” The man sits beside him and orders for a glass of whiskey. Jongin figures that he’s definitely not a stranger.

“Hey Se..Sehun..” The bartender arrives with both of their orders. Sehun moves his chair closer to him, their arms brushing. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Jongin answers nonchalantly. He drinks his glass straight and the sour taste stays on his tongue. He noticed that there was an additional haze added into his current state and it just felt perfect. 

Sehun wraps his hands on Jongin’s arm, his thin fingers brushing purposefully on Jongin’s biceps. “So what do you say? Want to get out of here?” 

Jongin used to like this kind of flirting. Those touches and naughty fingers crawling on his thighs almost reaching his sleeping cock (seriously, it didn’t even twitch a little when the man touched him) used to turn Jongin on easily. But now everything is a blur and all he wants to do is to get even more drunk then go home and deal with his distracting neighbor. 

“Yeah I wanna get out of here...” Jongin stands up and Sehun mimics the action but then Jongin brushes the man’s hand away. “I want to get out of here alone. I’m sorry Sehun, maybe next time.” He gives the man an apologetic look and pats Sehun’s head once as he bids his goodbye. 

Jongin scans on the crowd looking for his friend. It’s not hard to find the man since he was enormous - a literal giant - with striking red hair. Chanyeol was in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by girls and guys. He’s quite popular in the bar after spending every weekend here for almost a year. 

After his unsuccessful attempts to call his friend’s attention by waving at him, Jongin decides to leave and just send Chanyeol a message. The guy was enjoying too much and he’s not planning to ruin the man’s night.

The air was cool on his skin the moment he’s out of the bar. He feels dizzy but not enough to be called drunk or wasted. Best term to use is tipsy. It is obvious he can’t drive and his options are to call for a cab or book an Uber. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and inputs his current location then his home address. The app keeps on its loading page for a few minutes until it informs him that there are no available drivers as of the moment. He refreshes the screen and tries again then removes his gaze from his phone. 

Jongin looks both ways on the streets as he waits for a cab but since it’s weekend, probably most of them were already booked. He looked back on his screen - still no driver available. 

“Fuck.” He sighs. He just wants to go home and drink some more.

After almost thirty minutes of waiting, finally, a car stops in front of him but it’s definitely not a cab. Jongin’s eyes were starting to blur so he wasn’t able to recognize whose vehicle it was. 

The window on the passenger seat rolls down, “Need a ride?” 

The man’s voice sounds familiar so Jongin moves closer towards the open window to take a glance. And yeah, it was his neighbor who’s been haunting him in his dreams (also his wet dreams) and daydreams for the past week. 

“You don’t have any passengers to go to?” Jongin asks as he opens the door and sits. He struggles to reach for the seatbelt so Kyungsoo helped him. Kyungsoo smells nice, a mixture of cigarette, sweat and cologne. The same scent Jongin always deavour every time they meet outside their apartment. He swears he could rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and just sniff him all throughout the night, but he’s still not that drunk enough to do that.

The seatbelt clicks and Kyungsoo pulls away - hands on the gears, eyes on the road.

“I guess you can’t book on Uber, right?” 

“Yyyuuuppp..” Jongin replies, dragging every letter of the single word he just uttered. Kyungsoo chortled and he noticed that the driver looked at him for a split second then returned his eyes back to the road.

“There are only a few Uber drivers today. There was an issue with payment and incentives so others decided not to go out and be rented.” Kyungsoo drifts to the right then left and the way he hit those curves was smooth and sexy, or maybe it’s just Jongin’s boozed mind talking.

Jongin didn’t reply and just hummed with the music on Kyungsoo’s car. He felt tired from standing for a long time so he just relaxed and closed his eyes. He didn’t notice that he drifted away to sleep land the next minute.

He heard a few clicks and felt something warm on his face so Jongin slowly opened his eyes. His seatbelt was already removed; his dick twitched inside his jeans and it’s half hard already. _Fuck._

“Hey pretty. We’re here.” Kyungsoo whispers on his ears, his breath was hot on Jongin’s already heated skin. Their lips were only a few inches away and if Jongin just tilts his head a little.. they would probably--

“Let’s go ahead so you could rest, yeah?” Kyungsoo turns off the engine then walks out. He ran around so he could open Jongin’s door, his hand already splayed for Jongin to grab. 

“Come on, let me help you out.” Jongin grabbed the hand (and the opportunity) and let the man assist him until they were in front of Jongin’s apartment. 

“Where are your keys?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin shuffled inside his pocket before handling the set of keys to his neighbor. “Here.” 

Kyungsoo opened the door with his free hand while tugging Jongin on the other. The door swings open and Jongin is thankful he was able to clean his house yesterday, his neighbor won’t see what kind of a mess he is.

Kyungsoo helped him to sit on the couch. It's just weird because he’s certain he just got a few drinks at the bar but he already felt like his senses were swimming in an endless ocean.

“Do you need anything?” Kyungsoo sits beside him on the couch, hand brushing Jongin’s back gently for comfort. 

Jongin sighs. Even in this condition, there’s only one thing that he wants.

“Drink.” Jongin murmurs.

“Hm? Haven’t you drank enough back there?” 

Jongin shakes his head. “No, I wanna get drunk. Like really really drunk until I pass out and forget about everything.”

The hand on his back is gone and Jongin already misses the contact. But then it appears on his thigh; his heart backflips and his dick pulses. There’s definitely a tent formed on his tight jeans.

“Want me to drink with you then? I’ll go grab some drinks back in my--”

“I have stocks here. Please drink with me.” Jongin replies and he hopes he doesn’t sound like a weird teenager but he’s certain he does.

Kyungsoo smirks, his hand on Jongin’s thigh slides down and stops mid-way. “Alright, I’ll get it.”

**ლ**

Jongin finds himself inside his bathroom, throwing up and looking like a mess while Kyungsoo is behind him, brushing his back gently. He felt really disgusted as he’s sweat-soaked, foul odor coming from his mouth and the man he’s been thinking about for the past weeks is witnessing how miserable he is. Well, at least he got what he wanted. He’s definitely drunk and wasted now.

“Hey, are you okay now? Let me get you a glass of water.” Kyungsoo gives his back a final pat before he stands up and Jongin finally has the time to check himself in the mirror. As he leans on the sink for balance, he brushes his bangs away from his eyes to get a better look at himself and… “No way!” 

Jongin panics and immediately washes his face since everything looks like a mess. He’s sweating like he just got off from the gym, there’s even a drool on the corner of his mouth and he could only hope that Kyungsoo didn’t see anything since he’s just behind Jongin. 

After being satisfied with his look, he brushes his teeth to remove the taste and odor. He doesn’t want it to linger and stay there until tomorrow morning. He rinses then grabs his mouthwash to gargle, just for good measure. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to smell him that way.

Kyungsoo comes back with a glass in his hand just in time when Jongin finishes fixing all the mishaps. He offers the drink and Jongin gladly receives it. 

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Can I ask you something?”

Jongin places the glass on the sink and they both go back to the couch. Kyungsoo’s drink is still unfinished.

“First of all, I’m really sorry you’ve witnessed that.” Jongin says as he plays with the hem of his shirt. “And yes, what do you want to know?”

Kyungsoo fills his glass with Soju and drinks it up before he replies, “Why do you want to get that drunk tonight? You were lucky I found you back there. What if some maniac or lunatic grabs you in that condition, do you think you could even fight them in that state?”

Jongin blushes as Kyungsoo talks. His eyes were full of worry yet his face is still as serious making Jongin’s heart pound loudly. He can’t tell that he wants to get drunk to confess to his wonderful and attractive neighbor, no. He can’t even look at him straight into the eyes for a good minute. And no matter how hard he tries to avoid it, he couldn’t help but notice the liquor that’s creeping from the corner of Kyungsoo plush and red lips that looks really soft, warm and--

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo places his hand on Jongin’s thighs again, making him snap back from his daze. 

“I.. I’m sorry I was just. I don’t know, I just wanna test my limits I think.” Jongin feels his face and neck are warm and he’s pretty sure he’s cheeks are a dark shade of red right now. Kyungsoo who’s staring at him like he’s about to attack Jongin anytime is not even helping at all. 

“I wanna tell you something.” Kyungsoo breaks the silence and draws his hand from Jongin’s thighs and towards his cheeks. Jongin freezes in his place.

“Do you remember the first time we met when you booked for me on Uber?”

Jongin nods. “I hope you won’t get creeped out but honestly I already found you attractive back then. Then I was really surprised when I found out that we will be neighbors soon.” 

Kyungsoo was so close to him and he’s licking his lips, all Jongin wanted to do was to grab him and have a taste of him but he tried his best to hold back. Then he started to analyze what the man was trying to say.

“You.. what? You like me? No way, are you serious?” Jongin asks, dumfounded. He’s not even sure if he’s spitting coherent words right now but he’s certain that he’s mumbling words expressing how surprised he was.

Kyungsoo laughs, his voice low and hoarse. “Yes I am. That’s why when I found out that you stalked me and looked for my social media account, I felt relieved. I thought you felt the same. But for the past week, you were trying to avoid me. I guess I just got ahead of myself” 

Would Jongin let this chance pass? Definitely not.

“No, no. Don’t get it wrong.” Jongin sighs and he covers his face with both of his hands. 

“I.. I also liked you from the first day I saw you but I.. I was just scared.” He replies, voice muffled by his hands.

Kyungsoo took his hands one by one until their eyes met. Jongin gasps for breath as he stares at his neighbor, his eyes dark with want and lust. 

Kyungsoo brushes Jongin's cheeks and there is electricity all over Jognin’s body. Fingers travel towards his neck and stop on the corner of his lower lip.

“I must say, you did a great thing looking for my Instagram account. When I saw you liked one of my photos, I really wanted to message you and ask you out. But then I think you would like some surprises, yeah?”

Jongin sucks in his breath, “Y..Yeah. I like surprises.” Kyungsoo moves a few inches closer, their lips almost touching but not enough. Their breaths were already mixing and there were silent whimpers behind Jongin’s throat. 

_Please, please just do it_. Jongin begs internally and it is as if Kyungsoo was able to read what was on the back of his mind as he closes the non-existing gap between them and kisses him. Jongin was right, Kyungsoo’s full lips felt warm and soft. It tastes sweet even if there’s a hint of nicotine and alcohol. 

Kyungsoo roams his tongue as he delves inside Jongin’s mouth and it’s just as perfect as his lips. Wet and skillful muscle bringing enough high and putting Jongin into a different subspace as he closes his eyes. 

Kyungsoo’s hand travels into his torso until he reaches the hem of Jongin’s shirt, lifting it up just to feel the heated skin underneath. Jongin jolts on the touch.

“W..wait.” Jongin tries to stop but is a bit too late when Kyungsoo reaches out on his aching member. 

“It seems to me that this one doesn't want to wait, Jongin?” Kyungsoo dives again and goes to plant wet kisses on Jongin’s neck, his hands starting to unbutton and unzips Jongin’s pants.

“You’re already leaking, baby. Look at you.” Kyungsoo teases as he strokes Jongin’s member in a playful manner. Jongin moans and licks his lips, his knuckles are white as he holds onto the couch for dear life. 

Kyungsoo kept one of his hands on Jongin’s crotch while using the other to lift Jongin’s shirt. 

“Bite it.” He commands and Jongin automatically obliges as he bites his shirt, giving Kyungsoo a good view of his whole torso.

“Fuck, your body is even gorgeous. Really really pretty.” Kyungsoo leaves wet trails from Jongin’s navel then to his abs and pecs, sucking the exposed skin ever so slightly until he reaches Jongin’s pert nipples and gives it a suck.

“Ah, shit.” Jongin hisses. Kyungsoo’s tongue was so warm and skilful, playing with his bare chest alternately, pampering it with kisses and wet licks. 

“Fuck, please slow down. I think I’m gonna come.” Jongin pleads and Kyungsoo gives his member a few more strokes before he finally let go.

“Do you want to touch me too, baby?” Kyungsoo asks and didn’t even wait for Jongin to reply since it was pretty obvious how horny the man is. Kyungsoo stands up as he unzips his leather pants and pulls it down together with his underwear mid-thigh. And fuck, he was huge. Thick and long and slit was already leaking. Jongin was about to drool at the sight, wanting to suck it and lick it on all sides. He just wants to bury his face on Kyungsoo’s whole package and live there forever.

“Like what you see?” Jongin’s hands were out of control as he immediately wrapped them around Kyungsoo’s pulsing dick.

“Can.. Can I?” Jongin licks the slit of the crown once, his spit and the precum mixes. 

“Fuck. Yeah, do what you want.” Kyungsoo hisses as he thrust slowly, searching for more friction.

Jongin opens his mouth as much as he can so he could fit the head of the cock without bumping on his teeth while his hand strokes the rest of the member. The musky smell on Kyungsoo was so inviting and gave Jongin an additional feeling of high. He hollows his lips as he moves, pleasuring Kyungsoo as he bobs up and down but it wasn’t enough. He wants more. He _needs_ more.

Jongin pulls the cock out of his mouth so he could adjust and comfortably take Kyungsoo’s whole member, sucking and lickkng as if he was putting up a show for Kyungsoo and his elicited moans and mewls are the reward. 

“Shit, Jongin you’re perfect for this.” Kyungsoo moves his hips and Jongin gags as the head touches his throat. He loves how full his mouth is, loves how Kyungsoo thrust deeper and deeper into him.

Jongin keeps his eye contact with Kyungsoo while his tongue dipped and licked his slit before circling the tip and he swallows the man again in one go, he could feel Kyungsoo’s thigh vibrates. He repeats the action again and again and he can’t believe Kyungsoo felt even more bigger inside his mouth. How could it be even possible? 

Another strike of precum leaks from Kyungsoo’s slit so he hastily pulled out. Jongin gasps and stares at Kyungsoo, pleading to return the cock back in his mouth as he feels empty but Kyungsoo sits back on the couch again and kisses him. 

The man pressed kisses down Jongin’s body and left a line of pink marks on their wake. Jongin’s hips jolted forward for friction against Kyungsoo’s clothed chest.

“Patience, pretty.” 

Jongin nods, too lost in pleasure to give a damn anymore. He lifted his arms as Kyungsoo tugs his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. Kyungsoo dips down again to press kisses against Jongin’s chest, the light sheen of perspiration across his torso is salty against his lips. Jongin’s nipples hardened quickly when Kyungsoo’s warm tongue nibbled them, teasing the taut skin as his hands descended, stroking Jongin’s member in an infuriating slowness.

“Fuck, please. I’m coming.” Jongin groans, biting his lips. Kyungsoo was quick to oblige as he tugs both of their fully erected crotches, wrapping his hands as he moves them on a fast pace, reaching for their climax. His mouth plants messy and wet kisses on Jongin’s, their moans and mewls tangled with their lust as they thrust their hips. 

“Shit, Kyungsoo--” Jongin’s dick pulses one last time before trains of white liquid splurts out from his slit towards Kyungsoo’s hand and his shirt. Jongin hisses as Kyungsoo doesn’t stop his hands from moving as he tries to reach for his own climax. Jongin’s sensitive member was twitching with the thought, Kyungsoo’s palm was firm and rough.

“Jongin, can you.. Can you suck me again? Please.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were pleading, desperate for the release. Jongin need not answer as he lays down on the couch so Kyungsoo can hover on top of him as he immediately wraps his willing mouth on Kyungsoo’s leaking member.

“Fuck. Your mouth is so perfect for my cock.” Kyungsoo thrust even more and Jongin pushed further, until his nose was pressed against Kyungsoo’s body, he felt a delicious burn on this throat. He rolled his fingers on Kyungsoo’s balls lightly, while his other hand dug into his thigh for balance. He watched how the man tensed under him. His eyes flutter shut and Jongin knew Kyungsoo was already at his edge. 

Jongin hollows his lips and bobs Kyungsoo’s cock until it twitches, a long whine bubbling from the man’s throat as his cum fills Jongin’s mouth. The latter swallowed as he licked his lips then continued to swirl his tongue around Kyungsoo’s sensitive member.

“You did so great.” Kyungsoo coos when he pulls Jongin up and kisses him on the lips.

Jongin, over stimulated and still in subspace, snuggled on the crook on Kyungsoo’s neck, and the latter chuckles as he brushes Jongin’s wet locks.

“So is that the reason why you wanted to get drunk?”

“Yeah.” Jongin slurs. “Pathetic, right?” 

Kyungsoo turns to him and cups his cheek, giving him all the attention that he wanted, _needed._

“No it’s not.” Kyungsoo reassures, kissing him on his forehead then his nose then to both sides of his cheeks and lastly, his lips. “You’re really pretty Jongin, I really wonder why aren’t you dating anyone.”

Jongin lays his head on Kyungsoo’s hand, feeling the warmth of his touch. “I don’t know. I just don’t like anyone until--”

“Until you met me?” Kyungsoo interrupts and chortles and Jongin hides his beet-red face on Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Tell you what. Why don’t we sleep now then let’s go out tomorrow. What do you think?” 

Jongin lifts his head up. “Go out? You mean.. Like a date?”

“Yeah, but only if you want to, of course.” He brushes the bangs that had fallen from Jongin’s face on the back of his ear. 

“Sure. Of course I want that.” 

Kyungsoo smiles genuinely and Jongin can’t help but notice the cute heart shape that was formed so he leans down to kiss him and he’s thankful Kyungsoo was pliant as he kisses back. 

“I think we should take a shower now. I need to change.” Kyungsoo points out his shirt that was full of Jongin’s cum.

“Oh , shit I’m so sorry about that. Do you want me to wash it for you?”

“No, you don’t have to. I’ll be going home now okay? You need to rest, too.” Jongin nods as they stand up and wear their pants properly. Jongin did not bother to get his shirt since it was already sticky and hot enough.

“See you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo says as Jongin opens the door for him.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was already eight in the morning when there’s a knock on the door and Jongin makes a beeline as he runs from his room towards the living room.

“Good morning!” Jongin greets Kyungsoo as he tries to be as nonchalant as possible but he drastically fails. 

“Morning. Ready to go?”

Jongin was already done and ready an hour ago. Last night before he fell into his slumber, he made sure to choose what outfit he should use, what style of hair he would do and that made him stay up until almost two in the morning. Which is why he has dark bags under his eyes but he didn’t feel sleepy at all. In fact, the moment he met Kyungsoo’s eyes, every vein on his entire being snapped awake. Kyungsoo’s face is an instant shot of endorphins. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

  
They both decided to use Kyungsoo’s car since he’s the one who asked for them to go out today and Jongin just loves the feeling of someone taking care of him instead of the other way around just like his past relationships (or hookups if he must say). Kyungsoo is a great driver. He didn’t forget to rate him 5-star that night when they first met. 

“What are you hungry for?” Kyungsoo asks as he change gears and that was fucking hot. Jongin drives an automatic and he only knows little to none that uses manual engines.

“Hm, let’s get some coffee and pancakes?” 

“Sure.” 

Everything about Kyungsoo was sexy albeit their height differences, the man is just oozing with appeal. He’s like perfection rolled in one burrito. Jongin loves burrito. 

Kyungsoo starts to slow down when they reach the alley of restaurant chains. Jongin keeps his eyes on the window, trying to decide which is the best option when he sees a familiar luxury car, the same as the one he saw on Kyungsoo’s first day of transfer.

Kyungsoo lets Jongin pick the place and the latter chooses his favorite coffee shop. It’s hard for him to find shops that match his likings when it comes to caffeine. He only drinks sweet and milky ones and he just prefers it that way.

When Kyungsoo arrived at their table, he got Jongin’s request for pancakes with extra maple syrup and some toasts.

“Thanks.” Jongin says as he reaches for his cup of latte. Kyungsoo got himself brewed coffee. 

“Where are we going after this?” Jongin asks as he forks his pancake, pouring an unnecessary amount of maple syrup before shoving it in his mouth.

“Where do you want to go? We could watch movies. That’s how dates are supposed to be, right?”

“I don’t think there’s anything interesting in the cinemas right now. I prefer going to the grocery and filling up my food cabinet. We almost emptied my liquor shelf last night anyways.” 

Kyungsoo smirks playfully as if there was a secret hidden in those smiles. “I’m cool with anything you want.”

As they involve themselves into deeper conversation, Jongin drifts the topic about the car that he saw earlier.

“Remember the first day you arrived?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo lifts his head after finishing his toasts.

“Of course. What about it?” 

“You had your Audi parked on my slot. Where is it now?” 

“Ah, that one.” Kyungsoo takes his time to empty his cup before he continues. “My brother owns it. He just let me drive it that day because I asked for it.”

Jongin nods. “I see.”

“Do you wanna know why?” Kyungsoo grins and Jongin is more than curious for the reason behind it.

“Why is that?”

“Because I wanted to impress my neighbor. Turns out he would just scare the shit out of me after I parked the car on his slot.” Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin just realized how much of an idiot he was. 

He kept his mouth stuffed with pancakes then coffee until he found the courage to reply. He really needs to learn to control his temper to avoid circumstances like that.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know and there’s no need to impress me.”

Kyungsoo flashes him a sweet smile where his happiness reaches his eyes. 

“You’re really pretty and lovely Jongin. I hope you know that.”

* * *

If there's anything that Jongin hates, it's probably staying until late at night inside his office, figuring out how to increase their company's monthly production and at the same time, look upon the factors that were taking them down.

There were drastic changes in their profits and liabilities in a span of one month, either fluctuating or almost hitting rock bottom and he can't figure out why. He's been monitoring it since his first day in the company and it was only until recently that such a thing had happened.

"Mr. Kim, I got the reports of monthly consumption from the Finance Department. Also talked to Mr. Choi's secretary and he said they will prepare their own statistics. Mr. Choi also told me he didn't see anything wrong with the financial graph. It was all the same and only our sales are starting to drop down." Baekhyun says as he hands him a thick folder that would probably consume Jongin and the rest of his night.

"Thank you Baekhyun. You can go home now. It's already past your shift."

Baekhyun smiles as he tries to stop the yawn that was starting to bubble on his mouth. "Thank you, Mr. Kim."

Exhausted is probably an understatement on what he was feeling. The every vein of his being was all worn out, he doesn't even have any energy to type the next paragraph on his report anymore. Everything was starting to blur, his head throbbing in so much pain, and all he could wish is to get his ass out of the office. He definitely needs a distraction.

The time on the wall clock tells that it's already fifteen minutes past ten in the evening and he doesn't even get any proper meal yet aside from the nuts that he was nibbling through the past hours, all thanks to his assistant. He had no more energy to grab some take out for dinner, let alone drive. 

First thing he did was to call Chanyeol and asked if his friend was anywhere near his office so he could just ride with him home. Unfortunately, the man was already in his apartment and Jongin didn't want to bother him anymore even if Chanyeol offered to pick him up. It would also probably take Chanyeol almost an hour to reach his office. Jongin couldn't even last another minute staring at his blinding laptop.

His finger scrolls to his contact list and stops on a certain name that would always make him feel butterflies. Kyungsoo's name was floating like it was asking to be called. And that's what exactly he did next.

The call didn't even take more than five minutes and Jongin hurriedly shuts his laptop off and scrams out of his office. Thankfully, Kyungsoo just dropped his last passenger nearby and was available to pick him up. 

That night, Jongin didn't only get a free ride home but also a box of takeout for dinner. Kyungsoo insisted on buying when he heard that he was not able to take a break from long hours of working. 

He couldn’t actually confirm their status for the moment yet. After that memorable night, they hadn’t done anything similar or close to jerking off with each other. All they did was go out together every weekend or eat somewhere and spend the days inside either of their apartment. Without touching each other. Because Jongin couldn’t bring himself to approach Kyungsoo again unless he’s drunk. However, he already stopped drinking because he doesn’t want to end up being wasted again like the last time. 

"You seemed tense today. What happened?"

"Oh, could you tell." Jongin sighs in his mouth full of rice. "Problem in the office as usual.”

Kyungsoo places two glasses of water in front of them. "That's why I chose to be here instead of working in my dad's company. Just driving around the city and encountering interesting people."

Jongin pauses from stuffing his mouth with his dinner. Kyungsoo hadn't talked about himself since the day they met aside from the customers he had encountered.

"So, your family runs a business?"

"Yeah. But I really don't care as long as I earn enough for myself. Want me to get some soda?" 

"No, thanks. Water's fine." Jongin sips on the glass in front of him. "But, don't you have any plans? Or dreams even? Because I do. I always dreamt of having this stable job."

Kyungsoo proceeds to grab himself a can of soda. "Seems like you’ve already achieved it. Now, how do you feel?"

“Tired obviously.” Jongin slouches on the table after moving his empty plate aside. “But I am satisfied with where I am now.”

“Then that’s good.” Kyungsoo moves around, collecting the empty dishes. “As long as you're happy and satisfied. What’s important is what you feel.”

“Let me help you with that.” Jongin perks up swiftly upon seeing Kyungsoo cleaning up everything. He already got a free ride and food, washing the dishes is the least he could do.

“You look like you’re about to fall from your seat while eating a while ago. Why don’t you just wash up while I clean everything here?”

“You know I can’t let you do that.”

“But you’re going to anyway.” Kyungsoo smirks, quirking his eyebrows as if commanding Jongin to follow his words. “I’m not a guest in your house anymore so there’s no need to treat me that way. Now go get that warm bath you deserve tonight.”

The tone of Kyungsoo’s voice left no more room for argument. Jongin knows Kyungsoo always gets the last words. And he somehow loves it. 

Jongin was already retreating from the kitchen when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turns around, seeing Kyungsoo’s face with eyes already trained at his. The hand on his shoulder slowly slides down his arms, rubbing his exposed skin.

“You know what’s the best thing after a warm bath?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin just can’t take his eyes away from the man’s sinful lips.

His breath hitched when the hand stopped and transferred on his side, lightly squeezing. He needs to reply if he doesn’t want to get caught having a boner right there and then.

“What is?”

Kyungsoo moves even closer, two hands gripping his sides, rubbing circles that made every hair in Jongin’s body rise.

“Massage. And you’re lucky because the man in front of you knows how to do it. A good one to be honest. Now go wash up. ” 

Jongin almost froze on his place save for Kyungsoo’s hand pushing him to the direction of his room. Did he just hear everything right? Was he too dizzy and tired? Horny, perhaps? Maybe a combination of all of them. 

He sees himself nodding before turning around. And just when he thought that Kyungsoo was just being considerate on his current state, he felt the man slap him on his ass cheek. One loud smack, and that’s enough for Jongin’s cock to go full erect.

* * *

He didn’t know how he ended up lying flat on his stomach, on his bed, with Kyungsoo above him sitting a few inches away from his ass. 

When the man offered earlier to massage him, he thought maybe a few rubs on his hands or feet, a few relaxing pat on his back. He didn’t imagine that Kyungsoo would give him a whole body massage while he still got a raging boner underneath him. He wasn’t able to take care of it earlier in the shower when he heard Kyungsoo entered his room. He couldn’t allow himself to be heard, especially by the man he likes, jerking off just because of a few touches earlier.

“So, which part here hurts the most?”

“My lower back. It’s been killing me since - Ahh - that felt good.” There was a sudden force on the part Jongin had mentioned, hard enough to somehow soothe the throbbing pain. 

Kyungsoo repeats the action twice, thrice, before standing up, reaching for the oil he had prepared earlier. 

The way the sound of the lid clicks made Jongin feel something he should not during a massage session. It was immediately followed by a warm and wet skin as Kyungsoo’s hand started to spread the oil all over his back. It doesn’t help that Jongin was only wearing his boxers.

“Is it okay to pull this a little lower?” Kyungsoo asks, tugging the waistband of the last piece of garment that’s holding him from sanity. “You said your lower back hurts and I can’t really apply proper pressure in this area since your boxers is blocking a part of it.”

“O-Okay.” He utters, voice unsure. God, he was trying not to but his imagination was running wild when Kyungsoo immediately lowered the waistband, probably a part of his asscrack showing.

The cold air hits the newly exposed skin and he can’t help but twitch. With Kyungsoo sitting too close to him, he’s sure that the man felt it too. 

“Calm down, pretty. We’re just starting.”

There was nothing wholesome about how Kyungsoo delivered those words. He couldn’t see his face that moment but he knew that his eyes were probably dark and blown.

The driver’s hand starts to move with intent, pouring and rubbing more oil on his back that Jongin deems necessary. He’s been to massage parlors way too many times and he’s certain that the amount Kyungsoo was using on him is not purely for massage purposes but also for… something else. He thinks (and hopes).

At first, Kyungsoo was true to his words, helping Jongin relax and applying enough pressure on his lower back down to the part where his boxer is. And as Kyungsoo reaches the dip of Jongin’s crack, he makes sure his finger slides in a little bit deeper, allowing the liquid to touch almost Jongin’s hole.

Jongin groans at the touch, accidentally arching his back when he hears Kyungsoo smirk, probably proud of his work.

“Like that?”

Fucking yes. Jongin wants to shout because he badly needs a release right now. Needs to be touched, and probably, to get a good fuck. 

After meeting Kyungsoo, he promised to himself that there would be no other hook up. That he will exclusively date him and he was satisfied when Kyungsoo said the same. 

“Y-Yeah. A little bit harder, please.” He doesn’t know if he’s referring to the massage or other ministrations done by Kyungsoo. Whatever it was, he just wants everything to continue. He just hopes he doesn’t sound desperate.

Kyungsoo does what he was told to, applying more pressure on his back and adding more oil. Jongin felt there were already drops on his white sheet but he couldn’t care less. Everything just feels good, his eyes fluttering shut as he tries to muffle his moans.

Kyungsoo was doing it again, teasing near his hole with a single finger at first, then slowly lowering the garment even more, pulling it down until Jongin’s globes were out and exposed. Kyungsoo’s oiled hands massages both of them, giving each cheek equal attention.

“Ahh! Kyungsoo, what are you--”

“Special service?” Kyungsoo singsongs, voice sounding innocent but his hands tell otherwise. “Tell me to stop, then I’ll stop.” 

Jongin shut his eyes close completely, feeling those expert hands massaging him gently, his cock trapped between his torso and the mattress already leaking with precum. 

Kyungsoo hovers above him, seating on his initial position, on Jongin’s thigh just below his bum. He continues to massage Jongin’s back up to his shoulder, giving enough pressure when necessary.

Jongin somehow managed to tame his boner after focusing on how Kyungsoo was massaging him greatly when he felt something hitting his hole. It happened once at first, he thought it was just only an accident because the man behind him was trying to reach for the back of his neck, but then it happened again, twice, thrice, until Kyungsoo was grinding his clothed cock on the entrance of his ring of muscle. And holy fuck, Jongin’s dick is back in full commando. 

He groans when Kyungsoo places his firm hands on his sides, stopping the massage and everything his hands were doing, and just focusing on grinding above him. 

Is he even weaning any underwear? Because Jongin could feel the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock hit him straight on his hole.

“Kyu-Kyungsoo…” He says breathlessly, loving how hot he feels right now, but he wanted to see him. Wanted to know what he looks like right now, or if they were feeling the same. He wanted to touch him, kiss him even. 

“Jongin, is it okay to… Can I?” Kyungsoo hesitantly asks as if they haven’t jerked off each other before.

“If I would see your face then yes.” Oh how long it has been. Jongin already waited enough for this to happen. Already experienced hundreds of dreams about this scenario and finally, it's not just him and his hands anymore. The real thing is just in front, or rather back of him.

“Of course. I wanna see your pretty face, too.” 

Kyungsoo turns him around and as much as he wants to react when his oily back hits his mattress, he is welcomed by Kyungsoo, only in his sweatpants with a huge tent in the middle, the outline of his cock visible. Yep, he’s definitely not wearing anything underneath.

“I… I guess we need more oil?” Jongin suggests, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo’s erection, licking his lips. The smaller man probably noticed him as he smirks, reaching for another bottle yet again. This time, it's the lube.

“The massage isn’t done yet.” He says, opening the bottle. The popping sound sends shivers down Jongin’s spine because hell he knows he’s gonna get his first dick.

“Surprise me then.” Jongin says, challenging. He even opened his legs wider, arching his back for Kyungsoo to see. His own cock splayed out, hard and red. 

He doesn’t know where he gets the courage to say those words but with Kyungsoo, everything just seems so comfortable.

Kyungsoo licks his lips sinfully at the sight of Jongin as he pours the lube on his fingers. “Oh babe, trust me. I will.”

Kyungsoo wraps his well lubed hands on Jongin’s cock, sliding it up and down as the latter fights the urges to thrust. He doesn’t want to come yet, not with just Kyungsoo’s hands. 

“You know, it’s been weeks since the last time I had you like this.” The man above him says as he continues to massage Jongin’s erection. “I was trying to hold myself the past few days but today, I wasn’t able to stop myself.”

“Why… ahh... Why is that?” Jongin croaks out as his grip on the sheets tightens, loving the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hands on his member. Kyungsoo didn’t lie when he said he’s good at massage. Damn, he’s even perfect.

“Because you look so attractive in that suit and tie.”

“Yeah?” Jongin confirms. He doesn't know what to say anymore, it seems like the words were already trapped inside his throat and only moans could escape his mouth.

Kyungsoo moves again to add more lube on his fingers as if the slickness was not enough. He gives Jongin’s erection one last pump before he shifts his position, lowering his head so he could meet Jongin’s rim.

Jongin sucks in his breath when he felt a finger was about to breach him. It’s his first time experiencing this with someone. He would be lying if he says he’s not nervous. He is, very much so, but he’s ecstatic. Because it was Kyungsoo who’s doing it, and he could not ask for more. Or maybe, he could ask for something.

“Kyungsoo…” He calls as he gulps. He could feel the man’s finger ghosting on his entrance.

“Hm?”

“Please… Please be gentle. It’s my…” He pauses, trying to hide his face as if he’s not fully exposed in the predator in front of him. “It’s my first time.”

Kyungsoo halts, his hands pulling away as he stops touching him, his face bewildered.

“Wait, you mean you’re a vir--”

“I’m not a virgin.” Jongin interrupts, and he just wants to evaporate into thin air because the way Kyungsoo was looking at him is as if the man was already eating him whole by only using his eyes alone. 

“It’s my first time being in this position. I used to top, okay?” This time, Jongin covers his face with both of his hands, ashamed of his sudden confession. Great. Now everything’s ruined. 

He was expecting Kyungsoo to tease and mock him, laugh even, because the man probably thought he was a bottom all the time based on how he behaved in front of him. But then Kyungsoo slowly pulls his hands away from his face, brushing the strands of hair which were covering his forehead. 

“Are you nervous?” Kyungsoo inquires, eyes full of worry. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be your… you know. Your first? Do I even deserve it?” 

Of course yes. Jongin couldn’t think of anyone else. He can’t even imagine getting dicked by someone else.

“Yes.” He says, voice as soft as a whisper. “Yes. I want you to be the first one, and yes, you deserve it.”

Kyungsoo took those words as his signal to continue but before he returns to his work, he leans closer to Jongin’s ear as he whispers, “I’ll be gentle baby, I promise.” 

Their lips met in a much needed kiss, slow and languid at first, until Kyungsoo started nipping Jongin’s lower lip. Jongin hisses, returning the kiss with much fervor, sucking and licking, their tongues tangled, moving perfectly inside each other's mouth.

“Fuck, Jongin.” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to groan when Jongin arched his back, causing his cock to rub on Kyungsoo’s clothed one. 

“You still have your pants on.” Jongin says, tilting his head. Kyungsoo immediately pulls away as he shimmies the last piece of clothing that’s in between them. He throws it somewhere inside the dark room, not giving a damn when they heard something fell. Whatever it was, they could take care of it later.

Kyungsoo slowly sinks down, kissing Jongin on each mile of his exposed tanned skin. He leaves trails of kisses from Jongin’s jaw down to his neck, sucking a bit which earns him a moan and a grip on his raven hair. 

He reaches Jongin’s hard nipples and gives it a lick, his slicked fingers playing with the other one, and Jongin can’t help but to rub their cocks together, getting the friction he needs. 

“Kyungsoo… Ahh fuck. Please. Just please.” He doesn’t know what to say anymore as his mind was clouded with lust and want. He wants to get fuck right now. Wants it hard even if he knows he would probably regret it tomorrow when he comes to work. 

He could feel Kyungsoo smirk on his spit soaked skin. “For a first timer, I must say, you are very eager.” Kyungsoo gives both of his buds one final suck and lick before he trails down again, peppering Jongin’s pec with wet kisses, down to his hips, nipping and biting, then to his thighs. Jongin opens them even more, exposing everything in Kyungsoo’s sinful mouth.

Kyungsoo sucks on his thighs alternately, his fingers playing on Jongin’s twitching entrance. He’s not yet pushing it in, it’s just there, circling and teasing and Jongin is starting to grow impatient. 

“Kyungsoo, just plea-- Oh fuck.” Before Jongin could even finish, Kyungsoo already pushed one finger in, the wetness did help as the man didn’t have a hard time to put everything inside him, knuckles deep.

“Seems like someone’s prepared.” Kyungsoo smirks, pulling his digit in and out of his hole without any hassle. 

Jongin nods subtly. He didn’t jerk off earlier but yes, he indeed prepared himself. Maybe because he was quite expecting this to happen. 

“So I guess there’s no need for me to be too gentle, yeah? Guess you’re ready to take me now?” Without a warning, Kyungsoo inserts his second digit and Jongin jolts in his place. The man’s fingers might be shorter than his but it’s thicker. Definitely thicker as he already felt somehow full. 

The third finger comes in in no time and Jongin groans with the mixture of pleasure and burn, a delicious pain he was feeling. He is so close and he needs to stop himself before he could come without getting to taste the real thing. 

Kyungsoo moves to angle his fingers, still pulling in and out of Jongin’s ring of muscle. He pushes in deeper and smirks when he finds what he was looking for. He felt Jongin shudders beneath him.

“Ever heard of prostate massage?” He asks, voice deep, eyes dark and blown. He keeps on repeating the action, touching the spot that made Jongin jolts and moan. The tip of Jongin’s crotch was already wet with the beads of precum.

“Nghh… Fuck. Kyungsoo, just please. I’m so so close.” Jongin begs, his voice weak. He was starting to lose every strength in his entire being because of all the ministrations Kyungsoo has done. 

“Hold on, pretty. You can’t come with only my fingers.”

“Then hurry the fuck up.” He wasn't able to hold himself as he cursed. He’s impatient and frustrated with the release and Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo probably just mastered the art of teasing. 

The man pulls his fingers out finally, the air hitting his hole. The emptiness felt strange and Jongin just wanted to be filled again. Not only by fingers but with something more. When he’s with Kyungsoo, he always wants more. 

Kyungsoo wraps a condom on his cock, slicking it with an excessive amount of lube. He was stroking his member as he looked at Jongin, licking his lips. 

The scene in front of him was only inside his dreams before. Never did he think that Kyungsoo, the uber driver that made him go crazy the past months, would be in front of him, looking sinfully delicious. 

Kyungsoo positions himself, aligning their hips. Jongin could feel the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock breaching his twitching hole. He inhales deeply anticipating the stretch. This is it. He’s getting dicked tonight. 

True to his words, Kyungsoo was really gentle on him. He slides in slowly, but with much ease, until he bottoms out. He didn’t move for a few moments, his left hand holding Jongin’s side - supporting, his right hand reached Jongin's cheek as if checking on him.

“Just tell me if it hurts, okay? I’ll immediately stop.”

Jongin nods. The ache was killing him in all honesty, but the pain was overpowered by pleasure, and he knows he doesn’t want anything to stop. 

“You… you can move now.” He says as he holds his breath. Kyungsoo leaves a single peck on his forehead before he plants another on his lips.

Kyungsoo started to build his pace, slow at first, sensing if Jongin could take the burn. Jongin starts to arch his back, asking for more. Kyungsoo speeds up, moving Jongin’s hips a bit for better leverage, hitting the man’s prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck. That feels good, do it again.” Jongin demands, his hands crumpling the sheets. He feels he’s already on the edge. Everything feels just so good, perfect even. Kyungsoo really is perfect.

Kyungsoo repeats the action again and again and Jongin was already throwing his head back, moaning a series of curses and Kyungsoo’s name. A series of oohh’s and aahh's, saying Kyungsoo’s name like a mantra.

He held onto Jongin’s sides as he sped up the pace, the room filled with nothing but mewls and moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Kyungsoo leans down to kiss Jongins’s lips but fails to do so. They weren’t even kissing, their mouths were just reaching for each other as both of them were too blinded with lust to focus anymore. 

He thrusts in a few more and it was enough for Jongin. He stiffens under Kyungsoo’s touch, releasing a train of cum on his torso. 

Jongin’s rim twitches, giving Kyungsoo’s cock a delicious squeeze and the latter’s thrust accelerates as he reaches for his own climax. He grips on Jongin’s side tightly as he releases inside Jongin’s hole, heaving deeply and groaning, calling Jongin’s name.

They lay on each other's side after Kyungsoo disregarded the condom. Jongin groans when Kyungsoo pulls out, already missing the feeling of being full.

Panting and sated, the two of them stare into the ceiling, both trying to catch their breath.

"So…" Kyungsoo was the first to break the silence, turning his head to get a glimpse of Jongin. The latter mimics the action as he stares back.

"So what?" 

"So how does your first time feel? Do you think I was able to satisfy you?"

Jongin chuckles. He didn't know Kyungsoo would still be concerned about his performance after making Jongin come untouch earlier. 

"I would say 12." Jongin replies, turning his whole body to Kyungsoo.

"12? Twelve what?"

"12 out of 10. God I couldn't think anything that could top that. And a massage? Really?" He teases, making Kyungsoo's white skin blush. It was dark inside the room but the light coming from outside is enough for Jongin to notice the tinge of pink from his cheeks.

"I'm glad you feel that way. And I was really trying to hold back earlier, but you're just irresistible." Kyungsoo's hand slowly finds its way to reach Jongin's, intertwining their fingers.

Jongin stares at their hands for a moment. It was indeed the first time he had felt something like this. He then averts his gaze at Kyungsoo who's looking at him expectedly. 

"Bet you've been planning for this the moment we stepped inside." Jongin says.

"Oh, you have no idea. I've been thinking of this, of being with you, for weeks now."

"Really?" Jongin's ears perked up, not even sure if he heard it right or it was just his post orgasm talking. "What do you mean?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I like you. There's no other words that would best describe this but love at first sight." Kyungsoo calmly says as if he didn't just drop a bomb on Jongin's chest. How dare he confess like that after a great sex. 

Kyungsoo uses Jongin's silence as his chance to continue, his other hand touching Jongin's cheek. "I don't want to be another hook up, Jongin." He rubs his thumb on his skin, giving comforting circles. "And I don't want to be just your neighbor or just an Uber driver friend. I want you to be mine."

The hopeful look on Kyungsoo's eyes were far different from his looks earlier where it was full of want and lust. Now, they were shining as the moon's light hit his face.

Jongin's chest backflips by the sudden confession. He knows already that their relationship was far gone from being just friends. And he knows very well that he likes Kyungsoo too, not just because he's having wet dreams about him. He likes him in every bit of his being because Kyungsoo made him feel many firsts. 

Kyungsoo was always caring towards him, always checking him every time if he had proper meals. He's always listening to his rants, always there when he needed them, and Jongin would be a fool not to fall for him. 

Biting his lower lip, Jongin closes the gap between them as he leans down, giving Kyungsoo a chaste kiss. The latter closes his eyes as he responds onto Jongin's lips. It was nothing sensual, more of gentle and loving. Reassuring even.

When Jongin pulls away, Kyungsoo opens his eyes. They were shining.

"What's that for?"

"My answer." Jongin replies, smiling. "I can't allow you to just be my neighbor or a friend, too. Nope, not anymore."

"And that means?" Kyungsoo inquires for good measure. He doesn't want to assume though Jongin already gave him all the hints.

"Whatever it is that you think, then that's what I'm thinking, too."

So he's right. Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin like he just got a 5 star rating for his service. Maybe even more. "Then you're my boyfriend now?"

Jongin nods shyly. He hates how he feels like he's a teenager gushing over his crush when he's already in his mid twenties. But with Kyungsoo, he couldn't help it. The man always made him feel something he hadn’t felt before.

"You better be kind to me then. Congratulations for being my first boyfriend!" Jongin grimaces but it was the truth. It's his first time being in a relationship.

"For real? With that looks? No, you're definitely lying."

"I'm not? I was busy my entire youth and I didn't get the luxury of time to get myself a partner. But then you came, making me experience everything I haven't done and felt before."

Kyungsoo's smile went even wider, satisfied with what he heard. "Thank you Jongin, for trusting me."

"You should be." Jongin jests. He opens his arms wider and Kyungsoo knows what to do next. He scoots closer to him, enveloping each other in a much needed hug. It was supposed to be romantic because everything was perfect. The lighting, the mood, the silence even, but then when their bodies touch, a sticky feeling interrupts everything.

Jongin was the first to pull away. "Oh, sorry."

"Guess we need to take a shower, yeah?" The smirk on Kyungsoo's lips gives off a different meaning. 

"Just so you know, my back still hurts and it's more painful now than earlier."

"Then I'll take care of it, don't worry." Kyungsoo chortles. He stands up first then assists Jongin to get off from the mattress. They walked towards the bathroom with Kyungsoo holding Jongin on his back.

The silent room was then filled with laughters at first, followed by a series of moans and curses mixed with the sound of the water running from the shower as it hits the cold floor.

* * *

Since the day they started to be official, Kyungsoo has been extra with everything. Extra caring, extra sweet, extra concern and loving, and Jongin was overwhelmed. He was more than happy but at the same time, the fear of losing Kyungsoo and the almost perfect relationship they had was always bugging him. He doesn’t want to think about it, especially everytime Kyungsoo reassures him that the only time that they would break up is when Kyungsoo grows and reaches his height. It has been a joke his boyfriend has made every time the topic of breaking up opens. He was always thankful Kyungsoo was understanding. 

  
Kyungsoo made a promise to pick him up everyday since he noticed that Jongin was already exhausted enough after hours and hours of work. For the past months, the man wasn’t able to go home on time. Not until he could finalize his report regarding the loss of their company.

It was Friday afternoon when Jongin texted his boyfriend to pick him up at the exact time he clocks out. He didn’t explain why but he just sent dozens of emojis after, telling him it's a day to celebrate. 

He’s been working hard to search for every possible reason, considering every aspect, and finally, he figures that there was a huge amount of funds that was going to the production team handled by Mr. Lee. He’s been keeping his eyes on the old man for the past months as he already had hunches about him stealing some of the company's funds one way or another. 

The reports Baekhyun had gathered played a vital role for him to finish the meeting with the board and the possible termination of Mr. Lee. Jongin could sense a possible promotion soon since his boss offers it to the one who could end their company’s issue.

Right after the meeting, Jongin runs back excitedly to his office, not because of the idea of his future promotion, but because he knows that someone was waiting for him downstairs, like everyday. Kyungsoo never failed to make him feel butterflies. 

He scans the road, looking for the black sedan that was always picking him up. However, it was nowhere in sight. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, checking if there was any message from his boyfriend, but there’s none. Jongin stayed at the corner as he waited for him.

It hasn’t been five minutes that has passed when a white Maserati stops in front of him. Jongin straightens his back, watching the movements from the said car. However, he wasn't able to see who was inside due to the heavily tinted glasses the car had. 

As the driver gets off, Jongin rubs his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Because the man who came out from the luxury car in front of him is none other than his boyfriend, in a suit and tie, looking dashing as ever. Jognin felt like it was their prom night, and his date just arrived to pick him up.

“K… Kyungsoo? Wow, you look so good.” 

Kyungsoo bows his head, probably shy since he’s not used to wearing such formal clothes. 

“Really? Guess I was nervous for nothing.” He guides Jongin towards the car, opening the door for him. He then walks around on the other side and settles himself on the driver’s seat. 

“What’s the occasion today?” Jongin was the first to ask after buckling their belts. He can’t keep his eyes off from Kyungsoo and how gorgeous he looks that day. 

“Dad called for me and asked me to attend the board’s meeting. Guess I won’t be an Uber driver for the next coming months.” He starts the engine as he maneuvers the wheel to the highway. “Then you told me we will be celebrating so I said why not surprise you with this. At least I could match with your outfit today. Where do you want to go?”

Everything about him was oozing with sexiness, Jongin observes. He doesn’t even absorb the words Kyugnsoo had said because his mind was already thinking hundreds of ways on how to wreck Kyungsoo on that look. Oh, he really did become hornier after being with Kyungsoo for a short time. The man never runs out of libido. 

“...-hungry for?” 

Kyungsoo was looking at him, probably anticipating for an answer for the question he just asked which Jongin didn’t hear because he’s imagination was busy with something else. 

“What did you say?”

“I was asking where do you want to eat and what are you hungry for?” Kyungsoo chortles, probably noticing how Jongin was spacing out.

Jongin gulps. Kyungsoo changes the gear as he makes a left turn and hell, that was Jongin’s last straw. 

“Your cock.” 

Kyungsoo immediately steps on the break, good thing there was no car behind them. He quickly turns to Jongin whose hands already made their way to his thigh.

“What? Did I hear you right?”

Jongin smirks, his hands sliding higher until it reaches Kyungsoo’s belt. He slowly removes the buckle. “Yes. You asked me what I’m hungry for, right?”

Kyungsoo gulps, his grip on the steering wheel tightens. The car starts moving again, and so is Jognin’s hands who’s now opening his zipper. Jongin made a little noise when he noticed that there was already a tent on the fabric. He’s boyfriend was probably anticipating something like this. 

“You know- ahhh… an accident may- fuck… happen because of that.”

“Then eyes on the road baby, and let me do my job.” Jongin was successful in opening his boyfriend’s zipper and now he’s face to face with Kyungsoo’s boxer and his raging boner.

“I assumed no one could see us from how dark the tint of your windows are?” Jongin starts to stoke Kyungsoo’s member up and down through the fabric, Kyungsoo already gulping hard from the sensation.

“Y...Yeah.” He stutters, eyes shaky as he tries to shift his gaze from the road to Jongin then back to the road again. 

“I said eyes on the road baby or I’ll stop.” Jongin threatens and Kyungsoo nods and follows, focusing on his driving instead. 

“Good. Now move up a little for me, please.” 

Kyungsoo easily obliges, raising his ass from the seat for a few seconds so Jongin could pull his pants a bit down together with his boxer. He hisses when the cool air from the AC hits his hard erection. Jongin was quick to move as he tugs his member with his hands.

“You’re already this hard andI haven’t even done anything yet.” Jongin comments as he moves his hand up and down on Kyungsoo’s shaft.

Has the table just turned? Why was Jongin acting the dominant one this day? 

Jongin moves closer, leaning down so he’s now a few centimeters away from Kyungsoo’s cock. He opened his mouth and immediately took the whole head, the salty taste of precum welcoming his tongue, and Jongin was delighted because he just did that. He’s the reason why Kyungsoo was already leaking. 

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo groans when Jongin starts to move up and down, his tongue probing and licking the vein on his shaft. “God, Jongin. Fuck. We’re… we’re almost there.”

Jongin nods, not understanding what Kyungsoo meant. They haven’t decided where to eat yet but he doesn’t care where they were heading to. 

His movements were consistent, the slow rising of his head just enough not to hit Kyungsoo’s hand while driving. 

Jongin paused when he noticed that the car wasn’t moving anymore, and Kyungsoo was just staring down at him with his dark and blown eyes.

“Why did you stop?” 

“We’re here.” Kyungsoo replies as he unbuckles his seat belt. 

Jongin was about to peek and check the place where they were when there was a hand on the back of his neck, Kyungsoo’s eyes were staring at him with full of lust.

“I did my part by driving carefully and now do your job properly, pretty. Said you were hungry for my cock, yeah? Now suck.” Kyungsoo demands, voice low and raspy, and the way he dominated Jongin was enough for the latter to unbuckle his belt, too, opening his pants as he attempts to reach for his own cock. 

“Oh, did I tell you to touch yourself?”

He didn’t. Jongin shakes his head. Now this is where the fun starts. He has a thing for being under control and he just discovered it after meeting Kyungsoo. 

He returns to sucking Kyungsoo’s crotch, focusing on the head at first until pushing everything inside his mouth, deep throating him. Kyungsoo arches his back for a better angle, his hand gripping on Jongin’s hair. 

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth now, pretty. You better be ready. Remember, you started this.” If he wants Kyungsoo to be caring when they do mundane things, he wants the opposite when it comes to this. And he’s more than happy he just met the right man who gives him everything he needs.

Kyungsoo started to thrust up, hitting the back of Jongin’s throat over and over. There were tears already forming on Jongin’s eyes as Kyungsoo fucked his face. 

“Fuck Jongin, you are meant to suck my cock.” Kyungsoo croaks out as his thrusts come faster, almost blocking Jongin’s breathing. He was already reaching for his climax, his hand on Jongin’s hair hardens.

Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s cock stiffens inside his mouth as the man releases, his cum spurting inside Jongin’s mouth. Jongin continues to bob his head until Kyungsoo finishes with his release.

Jongin pulls out from Kyungsoo’s crotch with a loud pop, his lips glistening with his saliva and his boyfriend’s cum.

“You did so well baby.” Kyungsoo coos, rubbing the back of Jongin’s head where he gripped hardly earlier, making sure that the man was not hurt in any way. 

Jongin gulps, swallowing everything inside his mouth as he wipes the excess with the back of his hand. “Wow, that was… just wow.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Yeah? I really had no idea you’re into public s--”

“Shut up. I told you not to speak about it when it’s done. Now where are we?” 

Kyungsoo tries to hold his laugh. “We’re in the parking lot of an Italian Restaurant that I chose. Guess you wanted to eat some pasta? Though you already had the sauce first.” 

Jongin punches Kyungsoo playfully on his arms as he tries to hide the blush on his face. “I said shut up.” 

* * *

“So a white Maserati? Did you also borrow it from your brother?” Jongin asks as Kyungsoo dries his damp hair. They just finished a round or two of shower sex with Jongin insisting he deserves a good release after what he did earlier that night. Kyungsoo was more than happy to give everything to him. 

“Nah. It’s mine.” 

“What? What about the black sedan? Tell me, what else do I not know about my boyfriend?”

“The black sedan is mine, too. Just using it for this job. I’ve already told you about the penthouse, right?”

Jongin timidly nods, remembering that one afternoon when Kyungsoo told him where he lives before he transferred into Jongin's neighborhood. 

Yeah. What about it?” 

“It’s quite near your workplace and also into my dad’s office. I've mentioned earlier that I came from a meeting with the directors. Apparently, my dad wants me to be part of his company since Seungsoo is to be transferred to our branch in China.” 

This time, Jongin turns around. “Wow, so you’ll be CEO Do from now on.” 

“No, not that position. Just a department head. He’s been training me in that position for years now, and I think it’s time to give my old man my support. It’s a family business after all.”

Jongin lays down Kyungsoo’s bed, patting the empty space beside him and Kyungsoo immediately follows. 

“I’m happy for you.”

Kyungsoo smiles but his eyes reflect worry. “There’s something I wanted to ask you to be honest. I wanted to tell this earlier during our dinner but you were so happy about your promotion, I wouldn’t dare interrupt” 

Jongin perks up, not liking the vibes that’s surrounding them. He sits up, his back laying flatly on the bed’s headboard. “Don’t tell me you’re going to break up with me?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, immediately reaching for his boyfriend's hand, entwining their fingers. “What? No. Definitely not.” 

“Then what is it?”

Kyungsoo heaves a deep sigh. He closes his eyes shut for a few seconds before he stares at Jongin.

“Do you want to move in with me? Let’s stay in my penthouse instead. It’s both near our workplace after all and I could drive you back and forth.” Please say yes. Kyungsoo silently begs inside his mind as he waits for Jongin’s answer. 

Jongin took less than a minute to respond but it felt like an eternity to Kyungsoo. 

“Sure.” He answers, all smiles. “As long as we’re together, there’s no problem with me.”

“For real?” Kyungsoo asks for good measure, and he doesn't even wait for his boyfriend’s reply when he envelopes him in a tight hug. “I’m sure you're gonna love that place.” 

“Does it have a huge window?” 

“Yes baby, with the perfect view especially at night.” 

Jongin's eyes grew darker as his mind started to think of some things they would probably do when they transfer. Kyungsoo stares back at him with the same look, licking his lips.

“I think I know what you’re thinking.” Kyungsoo kisses him once on his lips. “I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk for days on our first night.”

Jongin kisses him back albeit chuckling. Kyungsoo’s hands were around him and it felt warm, and everything was just comfortable. Finally, he felt complete. He could say he’s now contented. 

“Yeah? Then I’m looking forward to that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally done! I didn't know how I did this but it's done. I'll probably hide for days because honestly, my cheeks are so red and warm while writing the whole chapter O_O
> 
> Let me know what you think on the comments! :)
> 
> Talk to me on twitter / curious cat: @jonginniesprout

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Another chaptered fic but this would be a short one. Been writing this since forever and I decided to finally share it with you. I don't know when would be the next update but I am 100% sure I will finish this one as the outline of the whole story is already in my drafts :) 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter and CC - @jonginniesprout


End file.
